Float Like a Cadillac
by Kamakaze Kheri
Summary: The Flock has nothing to hide... or do they? Their personalities told through cars. No Pairings.


**Notice how I always write things right at the beginning of the month? Must be a habit of mine. Anyway, here is a new story for the Maximum Ride section. I got inspiration from the Mazda Three we were given when our Toyota Camry went in for repairs and from AHigherOctave's story, "b i t t e r s w e e t". Sorry if it seems too similar. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. If I did I would have bought the final book by now. I also do not own the movie "Cars", which the second to last line of this story comes from. **

**However: I do own the comparisons to the cars. If for whatever reason, you want to write about them, please contact me and make sure you credit.**

**

* * *

  
**

Max is a little Mazda Three.

She's speedy and quick and has great acceleration when she's got the adrenaline. She's quick and to the point, always moving around because that's what she was born to do. She's known to pull through on everything and people put a lot of faith in her to help them get where they need to go. And through that hectic and crazy lifestyle she can still live up to that old _zoom, zoom _slogan_._

But throughout the ride you can feel the bumps. They rock you and you wonder just how strong your little Mazda is. Will it break under pressure or are you safe on the road?

Max is a little Mazda Three, speedy and quick, but vulnerable.

* * *

Nudge is that new Mercedes-Benz.

She's glittery and expressive, always wanting to let people know that despite travelling with those other cars, she's still the most glamorous. She has the power to reach her destination quickly, but why speed through life when you can slow down and enjoy it, and let other people enjoy you as well? She's sociable and charming, the envy of all her friends and that's the way she likes it. She wanted to be on top, and now she is.

But the beauty is only skin deep. The interior seat covers on the car are cheap and easily stained. There are too many memories imprinted on the seats that she would like to forget.

Nudge is that new Mercedes-Benz, glittery and glamorous, but stained on the inside.

* * *

Iggy is a nice Toyota Camry.

He's dependable and always there for you to fall back on when you need him. He excels in almost everything he does, speed, precision and power. He never fails to amaze the rest of the Flock, and he always smirks at those slight advantages that he thinks he has. There's always something new to be found hidden within.

But there's a price that comes with being too good. Being at the top of the list means that he doesn't change much. Why change something that's already perfect?

Iggy is a nice Toyota Camry, dependable and reliable, but unable to change.

* * *

The Gasman is a GMC Yukon.

He's got a lot of fire power in him and he certainly knows how to use it. He is stronger than he looks, giving him advantages over other people he knows. He's made for all terrains, ready to traverse those rocky fields or the smooth sailings of asphalt (or in his case, sky). Nothing stops him from achieving the highest level.

But the funding is dropping out. There are troubled times ahead, and he often wonders if he has enough strength to make it through. He's come this far, but maybe this is the end of the road.

The Gasman is a GMC Yukon, stronger than he looks, but losing everything he knows.

* * *

Angel is a cute Volkswagen Beetle.

She's small and adorable and just makes you want to take her out for a spin. She manipulates you into thinking that you should like her, when in reality it's not really your mind thinking for you. She's that person that is perfect in every single way and sometimes, you just want to strangle her for being just so, angelic, and yet, you never do. She's aiming for the easy life of cruising and snoozing.

But there's not enough room inside. That small space is no place to keep all those emotions, and she's afraid that she'll crack at the seams if she keeps it bottled any longer. There's no where left to hide it all.

Angel is a cute Volkswagen Beetle, adorable and perfect, but splitting at the seams.

* * *

Fang is that hot Ferrari Enzo.

He's great to look at, hot, sleek and designed to go fast. You just want to sit there and stare all day, and wonder what it's like to actually be able to cruise with him. He's enjoyable to be with because you know that even though he looks too cool, you can depend on him with your life. He's strong and capable, made to last.

But the paint is peeling. He doesn't know if the tough exterior he built will last long enough for the others to not notice how fragile he is underneath. If he gets in a crash, there's nothing stopping that other car from squashing him into a pancake.

Fang is that hot Ferrari Enzo, hot and sleek, but has peeling paint.

* * *

They float like Cadillac's and sting like Beemer's, but they all have something to hide under those pretty exteriors. Besides, nobody's perfect, so why should they be?


End file.
